


Follow Your Destiny

by merbearthewholockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Episode: s05e04 The End, Sam Says Yes, Zachariah is a dick, but when is he not, i apologize for the angst, random demons also show up, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merbearthewholockian/pseuds/merbearthewholockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam finds out his destiny to become Lucifer's true vessel, he just wants to be left alone. Instead, Zachariah sends Sam to the future, where he finds out what happens to him in the year 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Your Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> This is my first fanfiction that I've published! It's unbeta'd so please tell me if there are any mistakes!

_I think we're weaker._

  
Those words echoed throughout Sam’s mind as he flips his phone shut. He stared at the screen for a while before throwing it onto the table across from his bed. It wasn’t fair that everything in his life was twisted and manipulated so that he could be the devil’s one true vessel. He’s tried so hard to redeem himself in his brother’s eyes, and it turned out it was all for nothing. If he didn’t have the hunter lifestyle embedded into every part of his DNA, maybe he could be something that would be helping the world instead of dooming it.

  
Sam sighed, and rolled back onto the bed. Soon he falls asleep, dreaming of a life with Jess like he usually does.

  
\-----

Sam stirred and slowly opened his eyes, not ready to face another day full of guilt. It was then that he realized that something was different. The air tasted stale and the room looked like it had been in the middle of a war zone.

  
He pushed himself off the bed and made his way over to the window, careful to make sure that he was not seen. He slowly opened the curtains and peeked outside, and was surprised to see the sight on the other side of the window. 

  
The buildings were in shambles, covered in soot and broken windows. Abandoned cars littered the streets covered in thorns and foliage. Broken toys and trash were scattered about between the cars.

  
Sam closed the curtains and took a step back, shocked at the decay and destruction that he had just seen.

  
He heard a flutter of wings behind him, and turned to see none other than Zachariah.

  
“Should’ve known this was the work of douchebag angels,” Sam said with a snarl. 

  
“Watch your tone, Samuel. I can end you right here and now.” Zachariah raised his fingers as if he was going to explode Sam.

  
“What the hell do you want? Are you also trying to convince me to become Lucifer’s vessel?”

  
“Actually, no. This isn’t about you. This is about your brother. You see, this is what happens if he keeps refusing Michael,” Zachariah replied, coolly.

  
Sam snorted, then replied, “Then why bring me here if this is about Dean?”

  
“You’re the only person who Dean will listen to. Your job is to convince him of his role in the grand scheme of things.”

  
“Then I guess you haven’t been paying attention. Dean and I don’t travel together much these days.”

  
“Oh please,” Zachariah sneered, “Your little spat won’t last long. Dean will come back to you before you know it.”

  
Sam paused at that. He recovered quickly by saying, “Enough of the chit chat. Where the hell are we?”

  
Zachariah smiled and said, “I think you might want to ask when we are instead. We’re in the future, dumbass.”

  
Sam didn’t know what to say, so Zachariah took the time to explain himself. “You’re going to spend the next day here in order to understand why your brother needs to say the magic word. So now that you know, I’m going to take my leave. Enjoy your stay.”

  
Then Zachariah disappeared, leaving Sam to his thoughts.

  
\-----

Sam didn't stay in the room any longer and walked out the door into the apocalyptic future. He started looking for a car that seemed like it actually worked. After trying several times with no luck, he finally found one that had a somewhat working engine. 

  
He drove out of the city and onto the nearest highway. Sam was careful to avoid all the cracks and potholes that littered the streets.

  
After a while, Sam began to tire, so he pulled over to a spot not far off the road and rest his head on the steering wheel. 

  
Bang! Sam jolted awake at the sudden loud noise at the same instant he grabbed his gun from the back of his jeans. He opened the car door slowly and raised his gun before he investigated. 

  
“Help!” Sam heard a woman’s voice cry out, and immediately looked around to find out where she was.

  
The voice cried out again and Sam ran until he found a woman covered in dirt and clothes torn to shreds. He called out, "Hey! Are you okay?" 

  
He made his way over to the woman slowly, careful not to spook her. As soon as he gets to her, however, he realized he just made a big mistake.

  
“Howdy Sam,” the woman said while flashing black eyes, “the boss is waiting for you.”

  
That was the last thing Sam saw or heard before he was knocked unconscious.

\-----  
When Sam returned to consciousness, he noticed that he was bound to a chair with rope. He tested the rope for any give, but it wouldn't budge. He shifted in his seat, and felt that he didn’t have his gun on him. Just what he needed right now. He gave up trying to escape, and waited for death to come. It was just his luck, however, that it doesn’t.

  
It was at that moment that Sam noticed that the room temperature dropped significantly since he woke up. Sam was disturbed that the chill actually felt inviting and comfortable.

  
“Well, aren’t you a surprise.” The voice that sounded not unlike like his own spoke from behind him.

  
Sam sat up straighter, as if that would make him seem more intimidating.

  
“You got me. What do you want?” Sam tried to sound confident, he really did, but being next to an all-powerful archangel made him a little nervous. “Let me guess, you’re here to tell me that I have no choice and that I’m gonna say yes to you?”

  
“I don’t want anything because I already have everything I wanted. I have cleansed this world of your kind, I have conquered Heaven, and I have you.” Lucifer’s words rang true in Sam’s head. He couldn’t even hope to stop this, but maybe Dean could.

  
Lucifer moved in front of him, looking at Sam like he was some sort of experiment. Sam was alarmed at the fact that Lucifer wore him so well.  

  
Sam cleared his throat and said, “Then what do you want with me? You have a Sam already, why do you need another one?”

  
Lucifer smirked and Sam squirmed in his seat. 

  
“Because it seems like you still need a lesson in destiny, Sam. No matter what you do, you are always going to end up here. You cannot fight against the will of God himself.”

  
“I thought I was here because I’m supposed to convince Dean to say yes.”

  
“Is that what that daft old fool Zachariah told you? And yes, I know it was him that brought you to me in the first place.” Lucifer’s face twisted into something that resembled sympathy and continued, “Dean’s too stubborn to accept my brother in. You of all people should know that. No, Sam, you’re here because the angels think that seeing this future will prevent you from following your destiny and saying yes to me. You think that seeing the downfall of humanity will prevent you from saying yes. It doesn’t matter what you tell yourself, you will still come to me. I can see it. The host’s plan to send you here has failed.”

  
Sam couldn't say anything after that little speech. Maybe Lucifer had a point. Hell, Lucifer wearing Sam only reinforced what he was saying. Sam tried to sound confident when he spoke again, “How the hell do you know all this?”

  
Lucifer looked at him condescendingly and said, “Oh Sam. I’m still an angel. I can still hear things from the host, even when they’re from the past.”

Sam looked down at the floor and gulped. There’s no way he can get out of this one.

  
“And what do you have waiting for you back at home? You and Dean haven’t exactly been getting along, judging from the looks of it. That demon inside of Bobby revealed what he was really thinking about you, so he wouldn’t take you in. You don’t have anyone that would take you back in without having some major trust issues.”

  
Lucifer walked behind Sam, and began to untie his ropes, “While I don’t appreciate my demons tying up my vessel, I am glad that they arranged this little chat.”

  
Once Sam was free, he scrambled out of his chair and attempted to get as far away from the devil as possible. He didn’t want to believe Lucifer, but he’s starting to think that maybe he should give in, seeing as how he doesn’t have anything to go back to. Dean seems to think that being apart would keep them from giving in, but at this point, Sam doesn’t believe in that anymore.

  
“Well, Sam, you’ve heard enough. I think I’ll be seeing you again quite soon. Tell Zachariah hello for me.” Lucifer smiled and with a wave of his hand, sent Sam back to the room he woke up in.  
\-----

  
“So Sam, are you ready to convince your brother why he should give himself to Michael?” Sam jumped when he heard Zachariah’s voice from behind him.

  
“You lied to me.” Sam said flatly.

  
“Pardon?”

  
“You heard me. You said this was about Dean.”

  
Zachariah sighed. “It was partially about him. We did want you to see how the future could shape his decision. But it was mostly about getting you to understand why you cannot say yes and let Lucifer become even stronger.”

  
“Oh I understand plenty.” Sam said with a snarl.

  
“Good. Just so we’re clear.”

  
Zachariah snapped his fingers and suddenly they were back in the hotel room Sam’s been staying in for the past couple of weeks.

  
“We’ll be waiting for Dean’s call.” The angel disappeared and Sam’s left alone again.

\-----

  
The more Sam thought about the past twenty-four hours, the more he realized that Lucifer was right. Sam let down his family one too many times. He’s been through so much with Dean, and it felt like Dean never trusted him through any of it. He betrayed Bobby by starting the apocalypse. Jess got killed because of his destiny. Sam realized that he has nothing left.

  
Sam gathered his stuff and walked out the door to the car he borrowed while posing as a bartender. He got in and drove away, heading toward the nearest crossroads. He took out the box he had prepared when he was trying to save Dean and buries it. 

  
It isn’t long before he heard a voice say, “I guess I caught myself a Winchester.”

  
He turned around and saw a man with blood red eyes standing in front of him. 

  
“Take me to your boss.” Sam demanded.

  
“Certainly, Sam. Finally figure what you’re going to say to him?” The demon replied.

  
“Just shut up and go. I don’t have all day.”

  
The demon grabbed his wrist and took them to a cramped room that had one other occupant in it. The demon vanished, leaving Sam with the devil himself. 

  
“Hello, Sam.”

  
Sam looked at the figure standing at the window. He shivered. He wasn't sure if it was due to fear or the sudden chill in the room.

  
“You’ve had quite the adventure, haven’t you?” Lucifer turned around and Sam observed that his vessel was starting to crack and fall apart in certain places.

  
“You could say that.” Sam replied as coolly as he can. “Let’s just get this over with.”

  
Lucifer painted a look of surprise on his face. Sam suspected that Lucifer knew the truth. 

  
“I must say Sam, I thought you would hold out on me a little longer.” Lucifer told him.

  
“Like you said, it’s been one hell of an adventure. Are you gonna ask me or not?” Sam said indignantly.

  
“So Sam, are you ready to be my vessel?”

  
Sam thought about his family and friends, his destiny, and everything he’s ever done one last time.

  
Finally, he said the magic word. “Yes.”


End file.
